plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squash
The Squash is a one-time use plant that attacks zombies in an adjacent tile by squashing them. The Squash appears to be loosely based on the Butternut Squash [1], one of several species of Cucurbita maxima. Usage When planted, the Squash waits until it sees a zombie in an adjacent square (to the left or right), and then pounces, destroying itself and dealing huge damage to all zombies on that square. Suburban Almanac Entry Squash Squashes will smash the first zombie that gets close to it. Damage: massive Range: short range, hits all zombies that it lands on Usage: single use "I'm ready!" yells Squash. "Let's do it! Put me in! There's nobody better! I'm your guy! C'mon! Whaddya waiting for? I need this!" Cost: 50 Recharge: slow Strategy Standard Levels The Squash is an excellent plant to use in early setup against that one zombie or tight group of zombies which are too strong for the current defense or that managed to sneak through. However, plant slots are generally too valuable for this plant to be of frequent use in earlier levels, though they are good against Gargantuars and Zombonis, and are excellent for Survival: Endless after you finish your setup. The Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game is one level that the Squash really shines on (although some setups need no Instant Kills at all), because of its relatively cheap cost and ability to destroy a Zomboni, but it only squashes one or two of the Zombie Bobsled Team in one hit, so it use a Wall-nut or Tall-nut to make the zombies stack up. It is also helpful the Column Like You See 'Em and Pogo Party Mini-games. One thing to remember is not to stack Squashes in one lane. For example, in the Roof level, if a Bungee Zombie drops a zombie in the middle of the Squashes, two or three Squashes will squash only one zombie, so it will be such a waste. Vasebreaker: Another Chain Reaction, Ace of Vase & Endless These levels absolutely require that you use the Squash, due to the presence of Gargantuars. Whenever you see a Gargantuar, hit it with two Squashes as quick as you can. Don't forget you can even plant the Squashes directly under the Gargantuar, and it will hit it before it has a chance to react. I, Zombie Puzzle levels There are several I, Zombie levels with Squash. Make sure you use cheap zombies whenever you can, and remember that the Gargantuar can be easily taken down by two of them in the same lane. , the Squash's ZomBotany equivalent]] Trivia *While the Squash can take unlimited chewing, Gargantaur smashes, or Zombonis and Catapult Zombies running over it without dying, it can be destroyed by Peashooter Zombies, Gatling Pea Zombies, Jalapeno Zombies, basketballs, and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie explosions. *In the online version of the game, you get the Squash instead of the Potato Mine. *For some reason, the Squash never squashes Bungee Zombies to the left. Maybe because, like with when a Bungee Zombie targets a Chomper, it drops slightly behind the plant. *Squashes deal almost full damage to Tall-nut Zombies, leaving them about with about a third of their health left which is approximately 48 hits before dying. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno Category:Strategy Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Puzzle Mode Category:I, Zombie Category:Survival Mode Category:Day Minigame Category:Night Minigame